Roots of The Greastest Wizard in the World
by sanna14
Summary: my 1st fict. Dumbledores time at Hogwarts. Please R&R!


The woman's scream rang out through the night, as the healers hurried to pick up the baby and put him into her arms.She carefully stroked his pink face, then fell back against the pillows.

In London anything can be found, if you know where to look.For example, if you happened to go into a certain pub and tap a certain brick and go into a certain street, go to a certain shop and above it to a certain flat, you would find a young boy who would become one of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen.At the moment though he is happily occupied helping his Grandfather put wands into boxes, ready to go onto the shelves downstairs.

That boy's name is Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore has short auburn hair and startlingly blue eyes and a long straight nose.About medium height and medium weight he would think of his appearance as distinctly unremarkable, with he bothered to think about his appearance much.

Since his birth Albus has lived with his Grandparents, Mr and Mrs Ollivander after his father was deemed unsuitable to look after him due to his grief of the death of his wife, Albus's mother.Occasionally he comes around to see Albus but barely knows him and Albus is happy with his grandparents who give him as much care and love as he needs.He has a brother, Aberforth who is a year older than him and is about to start his second year at Hogwarts.Albus has always thought Aberforth as a strange kind of wizard, much more interested in sitting in his room staring at the ceiling than bothering to learn much about magic.

This is how we join Albus, on July the 31st, getting ready to go to Hogwarts.

Albus sat quietly in his room rereading The Standard Book of Spells for the 20th time.

" Bedtime Albus!" called his grandmother up the stairs "You don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express tomorrow"

Albus carefully marked his page and closed the book and bounded across the room into bed.He found sleep difficult, clearing his brain took so much effort as the endless stream of thoughts slowly circled, but tonight he slipped quickly into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

He awoke early the next morning and it took a minute before it dawned on him that it was finally the day he was to go to Hogwarts.

He crept quietly down the stairs and found his grandmother already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

The time until they were to leave for platform 9 3/4 seemed to drag on for hours.Albus was constantly checking the moonometer and finally his Grandmother told him that they had better go.

Albus, Aberforth and Mrs Ollivander walked quickly through London to Kings Cross Station.Albus had to run to keep up with his family as they were striding ahead in the direction of a solid wall.Suddenly his Grandmother drew to a halt

"Now Albus" she said, hugging him reassuringly "All you need to do is walk straight through the barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4.I'll follow you through"

Albus nodded and took a shakey breath, then walked quickly towards the barrier before breaking into a nervous run.He felt the wind rushing in his ears and everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes they rested upon a gleaming scarlet train engine and he heard the buzz of many voices, the hooting croaking and meowing of various magical pets.He turned round to see his Grandmother watching him with an amused expression on her face.

The train tooted once.

"Well that the signal". said his Grandmother reaching over to give him a final hug.

"Send me an owl when you get there alright."

"Okay Grandma" replied Albus nervously and he stepped up into the train dragging his trunk behind him.

He turned around to give her a final wave but the train had started moving, and with that she was gone.

Albus struggled down the train hauling his trunk along behind him.As he looked into the compartments as he went along he couldnt see anyone he knew anywhere.

From living in Diagon Alley since he was born,Albus knew many children from the families that shopped in the street and the other kids who lived in the shops around him.His best friend, Nicholas Flamel was a couple of years older than him however, he was already in 5th year and Albus knew he couldn't expect to spend to much time with him.

Albus finally found a compartment that had only one other person in it, a small boy with dark eyes that were twitching restlessly.He knocked on the compartment door and opened it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked politely

"Not at all" replied the boy, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Albus sat down and held out his hand

"I'm Albus Dumbledore" he said introducing himself

The boy took his hand and shook it

"Alastor Moody" Moody replied "But call me Moody"

"Are you a 1st year too?" enquired Albus examining Moody face as he did so.

Moody had a shock of dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulders and framed his pale face and dark beady eyes.

"Yeah" answered Moody. "Know anyone else who's starting?"

"Nah not really" replied Albus.

Just then they heard a brisk tap on the door and a boy and a girl entered there compartment.They took the two remaning seats and looked enquirelingly at Moody and Albus.

"Who are you?" asked the girl plesantly

"I was about to ask you that exact same question" replied Moody.

" I asked first" answered the girl with a cheeky smile

"Albus Dumbledore" Albus said extending his hand again.

The girl shook it, smiled and then turned her gaze onto Moody.

"And you?" she asked

"Alastor Moody" grunted Moody, glaring at her.

The girl gave a happy, satisfied smile and said

"And I am Juliette Mayer" she told them "And this is Paul Wiseman"

Juliette was short and lean but despite her size seemed to fill the small compartment with energy.She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled.

Albus turned to look at Paul Wiseman.He stood a bit back behind Juliette and was quite tall with short dark blonde hair and a serious quiet face.

Albus caught Pauls eye and they exchanged a small smile.

Meanwhile Juliette had pulled her bag out from under the seat and plonked it on the table.She rummaged around inside for a bit then pulled out a bag of sweets popped one in her mouth then grinned and held out the bag to the boys.

"Want one?" she offered

"What are they" asked Moody suspiciously taking one of the sweets and examining it closely.

"Its a muggle sweet" Juliette told him "Sherbet lemons.They're really good."

Albus took one from the bag and apprehensivly put it in his mouth.His eyes widened

"It is good" he proclaimed while battling the sour taste in his mouth.

Juliette laughed happily and looked around the compartment at each of them in turn.

"Now" she said, fixing them with a deadly look "which Quidditch team do you all support."

Albus couldn't help it, the look on her face was just too funny.He burst out laughing and was quickly joined by Moody, Paul and Juliette herself.

The rest of the journey seemed to pass quickly enough after that, and before the knew it the skies had darkned and the train was slowing to a halt.Prefects were walking up and down the train instructing all the students to leave there luggage on the train and helping them to disembark onto the platform.

"First years over here please" called a deep rumbling voice

Albus looked around at the others then walked over to the platform where a tall man in a thick jacket was holding a lantern and was surrounded by a bunch of people around their age.They quickly joined the group as the moved off down a steep path that was heading towards the big lake in Hogwarts grounds.

In front him Juliette was nervously gabbling about how they would have to swim across the lake to get to the castle and the people who didnt make it were sent home or eaten by the giant squid

"Hopefully she doesn't make it then" whispered Moody to Albus with a grimance.

They rounded a corner in the path and saw a whole fleet of little boats that were waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

Albus who had been focusing on not tripping up as he made his way down the path heard someone gasp, up before him and quickly looked up.

His breath caught in his throat.He had no idea why the, admittedly amazing, castle had caused him to feel like it was the most important thing in the world to him.he made his way down to the edge of the lake.He stared wonderstruck up at the castle until Juliette yelled at him to get in the boat.

As the boats brought them nearer and nearer to the castle looming over their heads they were swept into an underground inlet.They quickly hopped out of the boats and the man grunted for them to follow him.

Albus,Moody, Juliette, Paul and the other 1st years climbed after him up a seemingly endless staircase when finally they arrived at two large double doors, the entrance to the Castle.The man performed a complicated series of knocks and then the magnificent doors swung inwards, revealing a cavernous room that would easily hold all of Gringotts Albus thought as the hurried into the hall after the other 1st years.

They assembled around a tall lean wizard in a pair of midnight blue robes a commanding expression on his face.

"Right now children" he said looking down his nose at them.I am Professor Avery.

"The sorting is about to begin so I expect your absolute best behaviour or you will suffer the consequences".He gave them one last long look then tapped on the door.

Albus shot a terrified look at Moody as they walked up to the table up the front of the room, between the tables where all the older students were sitting.

When they had formed a line in front of the table Professor Avery spoke

"When I call out your name put the sorting hat on your head and go to the house the hat calls."

Albus glanced forward a saw a tattered black hat sitting on a stool in fromt of them.Everyone was watching the hat intently and suddenly it burst into song

"It's that time of year I see

When they give lots of little first years that need sorting to me

but where to put them all is my dilemma

To Slytherin where they are cunning and sly?

or to Hufflepuff where they are good and true?

Perhaps to to Ravenclaw for those whose minds are clever.

Or maybe Griffindor where they are brave will be for you?

These four Houses were started by 4 friends many years ago.

When they picked out there favourite students that they wanted to teach.Theschool ran smoothly for many a year.Until cracks began to show I fear.Then one day Slytherin departed.

And the 3 founders made me to choose the houses for eternity.

now let the sorting begin!"

Applause rang out through the hall as Avery consulted a long piece of parchment

"Avery Gary"

"SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat after a minute, and Avery, smirking ran down to join the Slytherin table who were rising to shake his hand.

"Bert Maureen"

Albuses breath caught in his throat again as a beautiful girl stepped out of line, her black hair shining as she walked gracefully forward and put the hat on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR" the hat screamed again.The Griffindor table erupted with noise as Maureen Bert went over to join them.

"Crabbe William" announced Avery

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat

cheers again came from the SLytherin table

"Doyle Robert"

"RAVENCLAW"

this time one of the middle tables cheered as Rober Doyle hurried to join them.

"Dumbledore Albus"

With a final glance at Moody Albus walked forward took the hat and sat down on the stool

"Why hello there Albus" said the hat softly in his ear as darkness surrounded him.

"Now where should I put you"


End file.
